


Steele Fired Up

by buzzedbee20



Series: RS Appreciaton Week 2020 [2]
Category: Remington Steele (TV)
Genre: 2x13, F/M, Favorite Season, HIgh Flying Steele, RS Appreciation Week Day 1, Season 2, bad episodes turned good, mentions of the mysterious past, secret sharing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-02
Updated: 2020-10-02
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:28:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 790
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26769517
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/buzzedbee20/pseuds/buzzedbee20
Summary: Laura and Steele practice their trapeze work, and do a little truth telling in the process.
Relationships: Laura Holt/Remington Steele
Series: RS Appreciaton Week 2020 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1951360
Kudos: 5





	Steele Fired Up

**Author's Note:**

> I made a vow earlier this year to redeem every weird/boring/kinda 'bad' episode of Remington Steele with a fic. This is part of that. Even the C grade episodes have a little Remington/Laura goodness, and that just leads to fic!

Out of breath, Steele and Laura found themselves laughing as they landed on the makeshift landing pad beneath them. 

Having with had prior training with others on the trapeze, both knew they'd have to practice together if they were going to come off even half convincing as a brother/sister act. 

So far it was shaping up to be a successful cover. 

Laura was a natural. And Steele was happy to follow her lead as they did backflips and twists through the loft. 

The open space and high ceilings were perfect for this. And he couldn't help but wonder if Laura had had this in mind when she bought the place. 

She sighed in contentment from her place next to him, and Steele couldn't help wrapping an arm around her. 

It was tentative, but when Laura moved closer, almost snuggling into him, he knew better than to betray the utter excitement he felt at the trusting motion. 

He took a chance and looked toward her, using the opportunity to brush stray hairs back to caress her face. 

When just when he thought the moment couldn't get any more intimate, Laura spoke. 

"What made you want to be a fire breather?" She asked. 

His automatic rebuttal was to cut her off and deflect, as with anything about his past; he winced as he heard himself answer her flippantly. 

"Why? This king of taking up the skill?"

Usually, Laura understood those type of replies for what they were. A closed door to his former life, not to be opened by anyone. 

This time, maybe the intimacy of the moment or their shared closeness, she changed the dance. 

"Oh no, I've just always wondered what made a person want to defy the physics of the body like that. I always wanted to ask the fire breathers, but my father wouldn't let me.

"Of course, I got older, and found a library book that explained the mechanics, but at the time, I thought they were superhuman. Larger than life. If you will." 

From his place above her, he could see the slight smile on her face, betraying the conflicting emotions of the memory. 

"I suppose a little girl interrogating a carnie wasn't something seen every day then, hmm?" 

She hummed a laugh and stilled. In the silence, Steele felt compelled to speak. 

"It was the same for me," he said, volume barely more than a whisper. 

"A carnival came through town. I couldn't have been more than five or six. I saw two fire breathers do a doubles act and it was the most interesting thing I'd seen in my life. 

"What surprised me the most was that everyone else was in awe too. Up til then anything I thought was intriguing was brushed aside. Of course at that time it was mostly bugs and rocks, but still. 

Laura chuckled at that and squeezed his shoulder from where she'd laid her arm across his chest.

He felt secure in that moment, sharing this secret with her. Without knowing why or perhaps because of that, he continued. 

"When I was 13 I happened upon another carnival. I fancied myself a brave lad, and waited until the act was over to find out how it was done. He taught me, and I spent 9 months with the carnival until life caught up with me."

"And thus, The Great Savini was born," Laura finished, smiling up at him. 

"Indeed." 

She hugged him again, this time with more intent. 

His eyes caught hers, and if asked later, he couldn't tell you who initiated the kiss. 

Perhaps it was the moment, or the release they both felt from sharing long kept secrets; but sooner than either realized they were pawing at each other. 

Steele repositioned himself over Laura and she gave as good as she got, pulling him down to her quickly to suck on his bottom lip. 

It was right about the time Steele's hand began to remove the strap of Laura's leotard that they heard the telltale ring of the downstairs buzzer, alerting them that Mildred was downstairs.

Laura let out a frustrated huff as Steele fell on his back beside her. There was nothing to be done. She knew the two were up there practicing, and keeping her waiting wouldn't look good at all. 

They glanced at each other, vexation in both of their eyes. Rather than dwell, Steele took the light hearted approach. 

"Til next time, then, eh?" 

It had the desired effect; Laura smiled, and started to get up. But not before replying. 

"I'll hold you to that, Mr. Steele." 

The prospect of Laura agreeing to a 'next time' had him hurrying along behind her, eager to meet Mildred and finish up this case.

**Author's Note:**

> 2/9 for those watching at home.


End file.
